UnHappy In Heaven
by LionessOfTheQuattro
Summary: Alex Is In Heaven. Alone And She Is Not Happy But What Is She Going To Do About It? Set After Series 3 Rated T For Occasional Swearing From Everyone Really..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! My New Story =D Look Its All Shiny O.O I Don't Think This Fic Will Be Very Long Maybe A Couple Of Chapters. **

**Just A Little Note To Save Confusion: The Writing That's In_ Italics _Are Flashbacks Of The Scene When Alex Goes Into The Pub.**

**Hope You Enjoy It !**

* * *

She sat alone. At the bar. Drinking whiskey.

The fire spread over her lips, around her mouth and down her throat. The tingle of pain was the only way she knew she was alive. Well, she wasn't even alive and that in itself was the problem.

"_My little girl, my baby Gene." "I know."_

What was he talking about. He didn't know. Pete wasn't going to be there for Molly. She was practically an orphan, in the whole world all she had was Evan. Like mother like daughter. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't fair.

"_I could stay here, with you."_

But she couldn't. She downed the rest of her whiskey hoping for some release. There was none, the whiskey tasted like him.

"_See you around Bolly-Kecks." "Goodbye Guv."_

She closed her eyes and she could feel his warm skin under her fingers, taste his sweet scent of whiskey and tobacco on her tongue and feel her heart break as she pulled out of his embrace. She remembered, the feeling of her heart shattering into a thousand fragments. Now, it seemed, those fragments were slicing away at her insides making them bleed out until they were all shrivelled up and dead, just like her she supposed. In another world, a world with Molly. Another tear rolled down her face running over the tear track of its sister.

"You alrigh' there luv." Nelson. He wore a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, yes I am fine thank you." She said with a weak smile

A disbelieving look floated over his face and she didn't blame him her performance was appalling before it was swiftly replaced with a sympathetic one. "What can I get ya?"

A million different things popped into her head. Molly, her parents, Arthur Layton – she longed to beat him into unconsciousness, a nice hot bath, Gene...But of course that was not on the menu.

"White wine please, Nelson."

She watched him walk away and thought of the countless bottles of Luigi's 'House Rubbish' shared with him. She sighed everything reminded her of him and it was starting to annoy her.

"Stupid man with his stupid red car and stupid crocodile boots and stupid stupidness."

She mumbled to herself. But then how stupid must she have been to fall for him. She wondered how he didn't notice, notice that she needed him, that she craved him, that she wanted him with her more than was reasonable. The sad thing was he didn't need, crave or want her.

"_Go."_

He had pushed her away. She had thought that he had felt something towards her but when it came down to it he had told her to leave. She barely registered her wine being placed in front of her and she thanked Nelson but her voice sounded distanced.

"_Go." "Go." "Go." "Go." "Go." "Go." "They have a saloon bar." "Go." "Go." "Go." "Go." "Go." "Go."_

His words looped around her head, each time they did a fresh wave of rejection washed over her. They did have a saloon bar. She looked over at it but refused to go in, determined to defy him to the last.

Bastard. She thought curling her fingers around the stem of her wine glass. He was most definitely a bastard, but he was her stupid bastard and she was going to claim him whether he liked it or not.

Looking around she saw countless souls of the met, they were happy here – they belonged – she didn't. Her eyes tracked Nelson, he was busy serving Shaz, Chris and Ray, her friends. As she rose discreetly from her bar stool she caught Shaz's eye and gave her a small smile which she returned with a puzzled look. Alex's smile turned sheepish as she turned out of her heel and dashed for the door. As soon as her hand touched the cold door handle she ripped it open. Stepped out, and left her white wine on the bar untouched. The last thing she heard was a panicked shout of her name from Nelson before the door slammed behind her. It all went black.

* * *

Nelson saw it happen. He had felt it before she had moved but he hadn't acted on it and now he was too late.

As soon as the door had shut behind her there was a loud thump that echoed around the now silent pub. The sound had emanated from behind the bar, it was the sound of flesh hitting the wooden floorboards. The punters watched him as he crept slowly round the bar. Each footstep just added to the intense atmosphere in the room.

Only he knew what was behind the bar, he hoped that he would be wrong, but he wasn't. Just as he feared there was a body on his floor. The body of Alex Drake.

* * *

**=O Cliffhangers! Aren't I Terrible. Next Update Should Be Soon As I Have Already Written Most Of The Story I Just Need To Type It Up.**

**Rachel xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im Back! This Is Quick Updating For Me (Even If It Is Really Short) I Feel Proud About That =) Thank You For The Huge Support For This Story It Has Inspired Me To Write More. Thank You And Enjoy !**

* * *

Her body was sprawled across the floor. Dread hammered at his ribcage and shot through every nerve in his body.

Her face looked so peaceful and angelic she could have been sleeping; he knew she was anything but. Her limbs were jerked out at odd angles, so much so they looked dislocated. Her skin was a ghostly white, as if there was no blood beneath her translucent skin. Her eyes were the most disturbing factor. He stared at her open eyes in undisguised horror. Her once hazel orbs had no colour. Her irises were white. The only colour in her eyes were her constricted pupils, pinpoints on a blank canvas.

He lowered himself onto the floor next to her. He gently placed his fingers on her eyelids and lowered them over her dead eyes. He shivered at the contact with her icy skin. He shook himself mentally he had to do this – it was in his job description. This had never happened to him he had heard the stories from other landlords he had just never expected it to happen to him. In his pub. To her.

Gathering up his courage he rolled her over slightly and pulled her into his arms. Standing, he saw the entire population of the pub staring at him – or not him, the body in his arms. He looked at each face in turn and each showed varying states of shock and fear.

The choking silence was broken by Shaz. A gasp of grief escaped her lips and echoed around the room. Until she broke down into tears in Chris' arms. Nelson nodded at Ray, who immediately walked round the bar and started to serve the punters.

His pub was being looked after so he was safe to slip through the back door, walk along a corridor and into a room on his right.

Inside the room was a bed with a bedside table and a vase of fuchsia flowers. There was nothing else. The room was bare and sterile. White walls, white tiled floor and no windows. It was more like a storage facility than a bedroom.

He laid her limp body on the bed and tucked her in. Her body was still, she looked as if she was in a coffin. He shuddered and rolled her body over slightly so he could try and convince himself that she was merely asleep. It didn't work. Not knowing what to do with himself he paced the room hoping that she might wake up. No such luck. He stopped pacing and walked towards the door.

As soon as he closed the door on her he felt sick, right to the very pit of his stomach. There was an empty shell in that bedroom, crying out to be filled and there was nothing he could do about it. He hurried back down the corridor and through the door. He spotted Shaz and walked over to her.

She had stemmed the flow of tears. But one more slid down as he spoke.

"It's not in my hands any more."

* * *

**Next Chapter Shall Be Up In The Next Few Days I Hope. Depends When I Decide To Do My Coursework =)**

**Rachel xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am Back And I Am Late Even Though I Said That I Would Post Through The Half Term It Was Unknown To Me Then That I Was Busy Almost Every Day And Had A Stack Of Coursework/Homework To Do. **

**Then I Got Distracted By Making Youtube Videos (There Is A Link To My Homepage On My Profile If Anyone Is Interested). **

**Its Very Early In The Morning As I Woke Up Especially Early To Write This So I Apologize If There Are Mistakes Or Its Just Rubbish..**

* * *

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her. She was plunged into darkness.

There was nothing, only the carnivorous darkness that stalked around her. She looked down to see what she was standing on just as she remembered that she was blind. From what she could feel she was standing on something as her feet were complaining about the sudden weight they were carrying. They would probably be more accepting if she had used in the past week – but she hadn't.

So she was standing on something, but what? She moved her right foot slightly and pressed down on the ground to test its stability. It seemed solid enough but when she finally gathered up her courage to take a step forward the ground beneath her disappeared and she was falling.

After an eternity of falling, her body collided with – what felt like a giant sponge.

She peeled her face off the clingy surface and surveyed her new surroundings. She let out a small gasp. The infamous standing-on-the-edge-of-the-world stars were lighting up the sky.

Alex scrambled off her feet and swept her eyes over them, billions of tiny lights shared their warming glow with her. She felt like Doctor Who in his Tardis and that there should be multicoloured alien planets surrounding her with spaceships darting around.

Her daydream was interrupted by the fact that a star had just disappeared from the black abyss above her. She watched as its light dimmed until it was no longer there. The one beside it went out. Then the two above them, and another three. Groups of stars were dying in the sky leaving a large black space in the middle which was growing rapidly.

She stepped backwards, there was no way she was being stranded in the dark. Her steps increased their pace until she walked into a wall. Her hands frantically searched the offending object for a weakness or edge. There was none.

Her whole body slid down the wall in defeat. The oppressive darkness had won.

Tears soaked into her coat sleeves as she buried her face into arms, which were laying across her huddled knees.

This was it. The inevitable end for her. She had been shot and died in 2008. She had a new life in limbo and had managed to get shot again and go into another coma. Even when she had been given yet another chance she had moved on, and now she had walked out of heaven. Supposedly the final resting place, maybe after that there was nothing left after heaven. Whatever situation she had angered someone high up and this was her punishment. Damnation.

She expected some pain, or a significant change in the atmosphere, but there was none.

She lifted her head up to see, darkness. All the stars had gone out. She sighed. Then stopped breathing.

There was one star still alive and with no signs of dimming. Excitement overwhelmed her and she shot up and ran towards it. But as she ran she appeared to be getting no closer. Her breaths turned to gasps as her lungs burned for oxygen. Her running ceased it was not possible to continue for at least a few minutes. As she stopped the tiny speck of light soon became bigger. It was travelling towards her at a blindingly fast pace. Her body froze as it neared her then reflexively jumped out of its path as it flew past her.

She heard an almighty crash as the star smashed into the wall she had stumbled across mere minutes earlier.

Glowing fragments of the star shot everywhere, as they flew through the air they turned into rectangular shapes with images playing across their surface. At first she couldn't determine what they were, but as one rectangle stopped right in front of her it was clear what they were playing.

She was looking down at a parked blue ford escort. A little girl ran out of the car towards a red balloon.

"No." She breathed. There was no way she was watching her parents die again, that was a sight she had seen far too many times for one lifetime but she couldn't move her eyes away, even her eyelids would not defend her.

She watched the amber flames grow majestically over her parents and entangle themselves around the rest of the car. Her were no longer forcibly glued to the image but she could not move her eyes away as the flames engulfed the small car and little Alex Price was once again a bewildered orphan.

Tears pricked in her eyes but did not have time to fall as new memories were shoved in her face.

_Alex Price crying into her pillow...Sitting next to Evan at parents evening...Leaving her friends for high school...Her first boyfriend..._

The memories began to flash faster and faster.

_Leaving high school..Her first day at Cambridge..Meeting Pete..Marriage..Molly..Divorce...Bang._

The memories before her shattered and crashed to the floor. She looked down at the shards. Each shard had different memory on it, the only constant in it was Gene.

_Bollinger-Knickers...Bolly-Knickers...Bollinger...Lady B...Bolly...Bolly-Kecks..Bolls..Lady Bolls..Mrs Fruitcake..._

His voice reverberated around her skull. His image haunted her eyes.

_Drake..Drakey. Alex. Wakey Wakey Drakey..._

A scream tore from her throat as she tried to outrun him. Anything to escape him. She ran as fast as was possible in five inch heels.

Soon enough she ran off the edge of the floor and landed on a much less comforting surface. Her body smacked into wooden floorboards. She gasped at the sudden painful contact of her body to the wooden boards. This was a mistake.

The air was clotted with thick rivers of dust. Once breathed in it burned everything it flowed across. Her body was pulled into harsh spasms until the lava within her had cleared.

She looked up to investigate her new setting, but it wasn't new at all she knew exactly where she was.

The Railway Arms. She sprang up, her heart was playing squash against her ribcage and her breathing was laboured.

She was in the Railway Arms she was sure of that. The bar, the stools, the small television above the bar but no bar man, or punters. The pub was a deathly silent. She walked round the bar but the only sound was the soft padding of her feet. Wait, she was wearing high heels.

She looked down and to her horror she was not wearing shoes – or much else for that matter. She stood in a crimson lacy bra and matching knickers. She didn't remember even having a matching set of underwear let alone a provocative lacy set. Her eyes shot around the room to confirm she was indeed alone or she would have a lot of explaining to do.

There was nothing else to do but wait for something or someone to come along but as she sat on a stool her backside collided with the cold floor. Pain shot up her spine. Rubbing her back she stood up and her head collided with a table.

"Stupid table." She grumbled while simultaneously rubbing her back and her head. "Wait, why am I under a table?"

She crawled out from under it, injuries forgotten, to find she was in an interview room in Fenchurch East. She was back!

She did a little celebratory dance, and then realised she must look ridiculous. Standing still, her eyes locked onto the door and she calmly walked towards it even though excitement was bubbling furiously in her chest. Her hand made contact with the cold metal and she pulled it open to reveal...Gene's office. So she wasn't back.

"Bollocks."

The door crashed open behind her and she froze.

"Bolly?"

* * *

**Wow, That Was A Long Chapter And Ever So Slightly Confusing, I Dont Know About You But I Am Confused But Never Mind You Are Meant To Be Confused =D I Do Not Know When The Next Chapter Will Be Up But I Will Do It As Soon As I Can!**

**Rachel xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Chapters In The Same Day ! I Must Be Feeling Ill. The Next Chapter Will Not Be As Swift Possibly Next Weekend Or In The Week, But Definitely Soon! Enjoy...**

* * *

"Bolly?" Her body whipped round to see him. All broad shoulders and tousled hair. Her mouth opened intending to say something but her vocal chords disagreed, all that escaped her mouth was air. Her mouth shut when she realised that she must resemble a confused fish. Of all the times to be speechless it would be now.

"Bolls...What..?" He sighed and looked at her properly. "Bloody hell."

She suddenly remembered her state of undress in the pub. But when she looked down she saw no enticing underwear, she was in fact wearing a dress. White and clingy. Gene gave her an approving look and she rolled her eyes, trust him.

"So." He sniffed. "Are you back?"

"I bloody hope so." He gave her a questioning look which she waved off. An awkward silence descended upon them, neither of them knowing how to break it. Eventually Alex broke the silence.

"So, seen as I travelled all the way back from heaven to be here. Will you make me a cup of tea?" She smiled winningly.

"Alrigh', but if yer tell anyone I will put yer on paperwork duty." He opened the door for her. "Now mush!"

She skipped past him beaming and knowing that he was watching her backside put a bit more sway into her walk.

She leant on the counter and watched him expertly make tea. You wouldn't think that he was capable as she had never even seen him make a cup of tea. He placed a perfect cup of tea in front of her and she said her thanks. Just as she reached for her mug the doors of CID slammed open. Her hand froze.

"GENE HUNT!"

They shared a look. "Bollocks." She murmured and he smirked. He strode past her and into the main room. She scuttled in behind him and stood tall next to him.

There he was, the devil made flesh. His face was gleeful and this meant bad news for them.

"Jimbo, back so soon. Did yer miss me?"

"Oh your cocky now Gene. Do your ignorant bravado act now but you wait..."

"I'm sorry Jim, are yer broken cos you said that last time but it didn't quite work out did it?"

"Feeling lonely Gene?"

"No, not particularly." He replied nonchalantly.

"You don't have your A-Team."

"You don't have any friends." Keats took off his glasses and wiped them angrily on his coat.

"Ah, ever the predictable one aren't we Gene."

"Your gay."

A frown formed. "What..?"

"Yer didn't see that one coming did you?"

Keats shoved his glasses back onto his face. "Right, I have had quite enough of you."

"Well, you came to see me." Alex let out a small giggle but Keats' eyes never wavered from Gene.

"Goodbye Hunt."

"Oh good, you leavin'?"

"No. You are." Alex realised what was happening before Gene did. Keats pulled a gun swiftly from his waistband, aimed and fired.

"GENE!"

Alex pushed her whole weight against his making him fall to the floor and leaving her in the firing line...

* * *

**I Will Just Leave This Cliffhanger Here... XD**

**Rachel xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is Me Officially Being Back From My Break ! Coursework Handed In 2 Weeks Off Life Is All Goody =D So Enjoy It ! Because I Do =)**

* * *

She felt the bullet pass straight through her chest and she heard the glass behind her shatter and sprinkle to the floor. As tinkling sound of glass finally came to a stop so did her heart. She pressed her hand to her chest expecting the gaping hole and the slow leak of blood that turns to gushes within a few rapid second. She pulled her hand away from her chest in defeat there was no way she would survive another bullet.

As she glanced down to her hand she saw not the dripping scarlet but the stark cream skin of her hand. Her eyes and hands shot to her chest, there was nothing. No hole, no blood and no bullet.

She turned to lean on the desk suffocating in her own confusion. She had felt the bullet ghost through her chest. She expected her legs to collide with the desk, but they didn't. She put her hand out to catch the desk but it slipped through her fingertips. Angry now she looked at the wooden surface and shoved her hand purposefully on it.

Until her hand disappeared through it.

Gene laid on the floor, the sound of a gunshot reverberating around his skull. His memory was blank he had no idea what had just happened. A gun...A scream...A gunshot. Bolly.

He sat bolt upright searching for her pained face, the wound, the bloodstained tiles. But he found none. His eyes found a rather confused looking Bolly staggering towards Shaz's old desk. She seemed dumbfounded by her own hand. It was only when he watched her hand being swallowed by the wood and spat out the other end. Her head snapped round to look at him, her eyes wide with fear, looking for answers. He had none. Nothing to say but the name that was always on his mind.

"Alex..."

Keats' face transformed from one of confusion to a knowing smirk and his knowing smirk turned to a harsh laughter that piercingly echoed around the room.

"She's here isn't she?" Gene stood up in a defence stance to onslaught of cruel words and Alex slipped next to him hiding her emotions and stood with her head held high.

"Did she come back for _you_ Gene?" Gene put all his attention into staring Keats down he didn't notice the slight blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Well isn't that sweet." Alex's face screwed up in disgust and revulsion at his crude manner. Then he turned to face her.

"You stupid cow..."

"She's on my other side you div." Keats turned to Gene's left side and continued his petty speech and didn't notice Gene look to his right and wink at Alex. Together they watched Keats' dramatic performance wasted on some nonchalant air and swirling dust motes.

"You made a huge mistake.." Just as she thought the usual stuff.

"You have no idea.." Alex clicked her tongue, rapidly becoming bored of his stupid, boring the-end-is-nigh speeches.

"You are mine for the taking." Her hands curled into tight fists.

"Take this." She muttered under her breath visualising beating him to within an inch of his life.

"Oi! The lady's talking."

Keats stopped abruptly. "Oh really? And what does the pretty lady have to say?" Alex felt her nails digging into her palms as anger exploded around her chest at his patronising tones.

"Yeah, she says 'take this'." He said waving his fingers around like Bolly had when they first met.

"Take what..."

His question was soon answered as the words left his mouth. Alex quickly strode forward and brought her knee up sharply to his groin. They watched as Keats doubled over with pain and collapsed to the floor writhing in pain.

"I am going to take a risk here Jimbo and say she meant_ that._" He said indicating wimpering ball on the floor that he had turned into.

Alex noticed that his voice was full of smug pride as she smiled at him.

Eventually Keats stood up into a hunched stance. "Happy now?" He gasped.

"Almost but your ugly mug is still in _my_ CID and it will scare the children."

"Oh well done Hunt. Hilarious."

"I like to think so."

Keats pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Your days are numbered."

"Oh scary Jimbo I'm shaking in me boots."

"And you Drake..."

"Oh shut up you incompetent, pathetic excuse for a man. Don't you dare..."

"Bolly says 'Piss off'."

Giving one last look around the room he limped out of the room.

Gene swivelled round to face Alex.

"So, Bolly.."

"Yes Gene." She sighed resignedly as his eye lit up like a five year old.

"Can you walk through walls?"

"Probably..."

"And no-one can see you?"

"I don't think so..."

"So could you..." 

"No."

"But.."

"No Gene. Not in a million years." With that she strolled through the wall to the kitchenette and was gone.

He trailed after her, but through the door not the wall, muttering under his breath.

"Bloody, crazy, psychic woman. How does she know everything."

He stopped abruptly when he entered the kitchen and saw her attempting to pick her mug of cold tea. He watched as her hand repeatedly pass through the china as if it wasn't there. She then tried to push it or just move the cup but it remained infuriatingly still. Her hand whipped out out and smacked the mug. As she did he noticed a faint glow seemed to shimmer around her. It was within moments as they watched the mug fly across the counter and soar over the edge until it crash landed on the tiles.

Her body went rigid. Her wide eyes met his and moistened before him.

"What's wrong with me Gene?"

* * *

**Ta-Dah ! Hope You Enjoyed That! The Next Chapter Should Be Up In The Next Few Days =)**

**Rachel xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Is The Chapter And I Think There Will Be A Fair Few More, At A Guesstimate Around 5 Which Is Odd Seen As This Was Only Meant To Be A Couple Of Chapters Long In The Place.. Sorry You Shall Just Have To Put Up With This For A Bit Longer ! Warning This Chapter Contains Themes Of Galex And Some Astounding Insults From A Certain Manc Lion... Enjoy Your Viewing =)**

* * *

"Gene please, I don't... I don't know what to do." He watched as she pressed the palms of her hands onto her eyes and sobbed. Somewhere deep inside him something wrenched, wanting to comfort her, hold her, but he wasn't sure if he could. He was as clueless as her.

"Sorry Bolls. I don't know either." Regret broke through his words.

Her hands dropped to her sides to reveal her hazel eyes that seemed to have darkened with sadness.

"No point asking me Bolls, you have always been a a bloody mystery to me." She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood and she noted the affection in his voice.

Just as Alex went to says something back the doors of CID opened. Dread filled her bones, they did not need another visit from Jim Keats and she wasn't sure is she could protect Gene again. So she quickly popped her head through the wall.

Gene looked upon the half of her body that was still on his side of the wall – specifically her peachy backside. He was snapped back to reality when the top half of her body was reunited with her bottom half.

She strode back to him and stood directly in front of him, so close that she could taste his 'man stink' on her tongue. Then she leant her head in towards his and felt her her start a wrestling match with her ribcage but ignored and tilted her head so her mouth was at his ear. "Guv, your team have arrived."

Her silky tones flowed into his war and clouded his mind. Until he realised what this meant. He looked at his watch as she continued to stand mere millimetres away from him, she was surely trying to give a heart attack. Right, it was 9:14. They were late, bastards.

"One sec Bolls." He said as he skimmed round her enticing body and headed to the entrance to the main room. He stood there for a few seconds waiting for the perfect moment where her would make his entrance. He heard their hushed conversation.

"Shit, we are going to get bollocked...Is the Guv here yet...Did we get away with it...?"

He winked playfully at Alex then went to scare the shit out of his team.

Alex heard his booming voice reverberate around the room.

"NO YOU DIDN'T BLOODY GET AWAY WITH IT YOU TOSSPOT. NOW GET SOME SODDING WORK DONE BEFORE I GO ROUND ALL YOUR HOUSES ND ARREST YOUR PARENT FOR CREATING A LOADS OF DIPSHITS LIKE YOU LOT."

she then heard the frantic scurries and rustling of paper as they ran around like skittish ants to look busy.

He re-entered the kitchenette with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing like a bit of menacing threats to their family to get them motivated in the morning."

"Exactly Bolly, glad being with me has taught you something."

"Yes, but did I teach you anything." She said forlornly while tilting her head to look him straight in the eye.

"Yes Bolls, you did. You taught me women are complicated, hormonal, annoying, disobedient, argumentative and frankly hell to work with..."

"Gene!" She giggled as she slapped his arm playfully. He felt her slap on his arm and noticed that once again her skin seemed to be radiating light. He reached out to touch her cheek. He trailed his fingers across her cheekbone an tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and continued his path down her jaw line. Until his fingers reached her chin and they curled themselves under and nudged it up so she was looking him in the eyes.

She looked up at him to see his darkened eyes boring into hers.

"There is nothing wrong with you Alex." She nodded her understanding of his whispered words and whispered her thank you.

"Good." He straightened and lowered his hand away from her intoxicating skin. "Let's go get some work done."

With that he walked away from her immobilised form with his fingertips still tingling from her touch.

Alex soon followed him with shivers still sprinting up and down her spine.

* * *

**N'aww Aren't They Sweet =D More Soon...**

**Rachel xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lalalala Next Chapter For Everyone ! =)**

* * *

For the next few hours Alex stayed with Gene in his office, while his team were rushing to do work in hope of gaining their leaders forgiveness. Alex glanced up to the empty door frame where the glass had been conquered by a bullet.

"Gene, you should clear up that glass."

"No, Jimbo Keats should bloody well do it and pull this bullet out of my shitting wall!" He shouted.

"Gene..." She reasoned.

"No I will not bloody calm down Drake. That bastard tried to kill me and almost hurt you.."

"But he didn't..."

"That's not the point."

"Of course that's the point Gene." She said while placing her hand gently upon his clasped hands which stood on his desk between them. "We are fine and that's all that matters."

He looked at her hands, which his eyes told him were on his but he couldn't feel her touch. He looked back into her eyes resignedly.

"Well, we are just lucky your magic then aren't we?" He latched onto her gaze and pulled it to his eyes. She was drawn in and lost. Until the spell was broken.

"Guv?" They both turned to see Morrison stood at his door, seemingly unsure whether to open the remaining part of the door or to talk through the empty window.

"Well open the door you nonce we are not in a bloody stable."

"Oh..Right..Yes...Sir...Guv."

"Jesus, even Skelton wasn't this mentally retarded."

"Who is Skelton, Guv?

"A dipstick I once knew." Even though he was insulting Chris she could hear the ever so slight affection in his voice. But then it was gone. "Now, what do you want? Apart from wasting my time."

"Right, a report has come in of a gang terrorizing the residents on Brook Street and now an old lady has been hospitalised for a stab wound to the leg and internal bleeding in the abdomen.."

"Speak. English."

"The stomach."

"Find out what hospital she's in. Mush!" Gene then strode out after his scampering DC into his kingdom. "Terry, Bammo go round the houses, interview neighbours, ask them about these little shits I'm hearing about. Poirot you look up any reports received from residents on that street about vandalism, disturbances, anything like that from the past six months. Me and.." He looked at Alex then realised his mistake. "Just me, going to interview the victim. Go." They immediately set to work while Gene returned to his office in pretence of getting his driving gloves.

"Coming Bolls?"

"No, I think I will stay here, keep the children in line." She nodded at CID.

"Suit yourself." They turned around to see half of CID staring at them. Well, Gene.

Gene realised what he must look like. He swiftly walked round his desk to collect his cigarettes out of the drawer as they swiftly averted their eyes.

"Shit, now they all think I'm insane."

"Welcome to my world." She said her voice laced with irony.

He smiled and stalked out of CID while all members bowed their heads, apparently engrossed in their work.

As soon as the door slammed behind him every officer in the room peered up to check if the coast was clear then immediately relaxed and the chatter began.

"What was that...Was he...I think so...Has he gone insane...?" She watched as speculation started.

_Oh god, they are all pansies. Honestly, men... They are all the same._

But she had to ignore them, she had research to do. She stepped right into the centre of the room, making her presence fairly obvious but then she remembered she was in a room full of men she had to make it easy for them. She chose a random member of CID and stood directly in front of them. No response.

She bent over and waved her hand in front of his face, his eyes stared straight through her unseeingly.

Next she ran over to the man sitting on the other side of the room and poked him in the cheek. No response. She poked him slightly savagely in the eye. But all he did was blink, rub his eye then yawn. Bored of this guy she surveyed the room for her next guinea pig. She walked over to morrison, the dopey one.

He was sitting at his desk, reading a file and drinking tea. He looked a bit simple, especially as a drop of tea dribbled down his chin. Her face broke into a smile he reminded her of Chris so much. She leaned over until her mouth was at the shell of his ear.

"Hello?" She looked at his face for an indication of any reaction, but there was none. Even when she shouted in his ear, he didn't even flinch.

Giving up she strode around the office aimlessly with a million thoughts battling and colliding in her head.

No-one could see her. No-one could feel her touch. No-one could hear her. Apart from one.

This left her with one demanding final question.

"Why was it only Gene?"

* * *

**Hopefully Next Chapter Will Be Soon But I Have To Write It So... You Never Know =)**

**Rachel xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**No I haven't completely abandoned you, I just took off for a while. Apologies, I won't do it again! Promise.**

After half an hour of listening to the male population of the room complain about women and debate whether it was the managers fault or the players' fault that they lost the game last night. She craved the ability to be heard. She needed someone who could hear her. She needed Gene.

She tried to resist the sudden urge to go outside. She tried to ignore the fact that she felt like she was being dragged further towards the door with every step she took. She tried to bat away the feelings of excitement that the knowledge that he was outside was creating within her, but it was no use. Soon enough she gave in and she walked out of CID, down the corridor, past the new desk sergeant and through the front door.

There he was. Leaning against the wall, smoking, was a grumpy lion.

She pottered down the steps until she was stood next to him. She watched with fascination as his slender fingers wrapped themselves around his cigarette and pulled it up to his lips. She watched as his cheeks pulled the smoke from the cigarette and caused the end to glow a burnt orange colour until it lost contact with his mouth and the light faded. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by tendrils of smoke that spread out and floated free into the air.

She wasn't sure what fascinated – and dare she admit it, aroused – her about it, but she was snapped out of her reverie by his gruff voice.

"Bolly, will you stop staring at me and glowing at the same time, I might get the wrong idea."

"I'm not glowing." She snapped as her cheeks flamed.

"You are." He said matter-of-factly. "Maybe it's your reaction to the sun."

"Oh bloody hell, this isn't Twilight!"

"No... It's midday." His confused expression told her he was not familiar with her 2008 world where vampires sparkled.

"Never mind. What's up with you grumpy chops?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Why are you out here sulking then?"

"I'm not sulking."

"Well something is annoying you."

She waited.

"She's in a coma. Little old lady, lives by herself, probably knits oversized jumpers for her grandchildren every Christmas and she is lying in a hospital bed because of some twonks that don't have enough brain cells between them to be classified as stupid."

"Oh, Gene..."

"Whatever, the world's going to shit, but not on my bloody patch."

With that he crushed his cigarette under his boot and strode up the steps and entered his kingdom.

* * *

He slammed the CID doors open as he stormed in and stood next to Alex who had already walked through the various walls and arrived.

"Right, what have you got for me?"

Poirot was first. "Guv, these are all the reports from the neighbourhood, here are loads of reports of smashed windows, noise complaints and threatening behaviour."

"Good. Terry. Bammo."

They jumped to attention and tried to arrange their notes on their desks. "We asked around and it turns out some of the neighbours recognised some of the toerags."

"We got... Ryan Peters and Bobby Smith and Sam Davis and Peter Darrin."

"Pull file on them..."

"We did Guv, and they all have previous apart from one, Bobby Smith."

"Oh, new kid on the block?" Alex interjected. He looked at her with his thinking pout.

"Hmm, lets go and visit little Bobby and see if he squeals."

"Yes Guv." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well go and get him then!" He shouted exasperatedly and then watched them run around to collect guns and fags before they left. "Bloody geniuses these lot."

"Gene." She scolded. "Don't berate them all the time, you need to offer them support..."

"I _need_ to buy them some balls because not one of them have the ability to procreate."

"Gene..."

"Or maybe I should leave it and do a service to the world."

"Well, if they didn't have any balls and work for you, you can't be very scary, can you?" She had missed teasing him and watching him get all defensive. And right on cue...

"I'm very bloody scary." He puffed his chest out.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, I'm the manc lion, it says so on my door."

* * *

**Thanks for reading =D **

**Rachel xx**


End file.
